Deceptive Plaything
by blacktears
Summary: A special kind of espionage...hinted NoinxUne; 1x2; 3x4; past 5x13; future 5xOC; eventually 1x2x5...this is actually BETA READ! ~gasps~ ~cheeky grin~


Pairings: hinted NoinxUne; 1x2; 3x4; past 5x13; future 5xOC; eventually 1x2x5  
note: I really should be working on my old stories-trying to get some things finished...but ideas keep invading my mind! And so I must write them out...oh well.  
Much thanks go out to my beta readers on this fic-that is to say, Skye Bodya and LibbyKate. ~glomps them~ thanks guys-I owe you massivly!!!!  
  
  
  
DECEPTIVE PLAYTHING  
  
  
Chang Wufei's slippered feet made little noise as he walked purposefully down the long central corridor of the Preventor's' Earth Headquarters, his destination clear in his mind.   
  
As he approached the large wooden door that he sought, the young Chinese man automatically tugged his dark uniform jacket into place, his dark eyes narrowing slightly as he reached up to rap sharply on the said door. There was a short pause, which Wufei stood patiently through before a rather gruff female voice called for him to enter.   
  
Without ceremony, the dark haired man slid into the room, closing the door securely behind him before he turned to focus his attention on the room's occupant. Occupants. Wufei blinked with some surprise as his keen eyes spotted the small golden puppy lying, eyes closed, on the center of Lady Une's meticulously well kept desk.   
  
"Hello Chang," Une said, drawing herself to her feet and gesturing to a lightly padded chair set before the desk, her voice pleasant, though her expression was as serious as Wufei had ever seen it.   
  
A small frown finding his lips, Wufei stepped further into the room, sitting himself stiffly in the indicated chair. "Good day, Lady." He spoke formally, his eyes never leaving the puppy, even while Une sat back down and reached for a manila folder from a pile of folders. "May I ask," the last surviving member of the Dragon clan started, curiosity getting the better of him. "What is that?"   
  
Une blinked behind her glasses, pausing in her organized search to glance towards the puppy that Wufei pointed to. An unusually soft smile spread across her lips as she resumed flipping through the folders. "That, Chang, is a puppy." The older woman glanced up briefly to see the annoyed expression on Wufei's face. "Lucrezia and I decided to get him...his name is Trieze-sama."   
  
"And Noin is fine with that name?" Wufei raised one ebony eyebrow in surprise as the one-time OZ general found the file she had been searching for and replaced the rest of the neat stack on her desk.   
  
"We named his brother Zechs-niisan." Une explained briefly, forcing Wufei to drop the subject by thrusting the file at him. "As for why I called you here today..." she began as the Chinese warrior flipped open the file and frowned at it's contents without really seeing them. His keen mind was focused on Une's words rather than the typed out information in front of him. "There is a mission that we'd like you to undertake."   
  
"I figured that much," Wufei murmured dryly, fishing his spectacles out of a pocket and slipping them on his nose to skim through the pages of characters. "Tatsuyo Arimosi?" He peered up at Une above his glasses, unconsciously half-closing the file in the process.   
  
Une nodded, a free wisp of blonde hair floating into her face as she did. "Yes..." She leaned forward over her wooden desk, clasping her hands on the surface in such as way that the puppy was miraculously not disturbed. "This is no ordinary mission, Chang," she said, her voice deeper with the obvious gravity of what she was asking Wufei to do. "It most certainly goes above and beyond the 'call of duty'...and if you turn it down, it will not be held against you."   
  
"But...?" Wufei questioned, his eyebrows growing closer to his hairline as he waited patiently through the brief silence.   
  
"But it is also an important mission that you'd be best suited for..." Une seemed to sigh inwardly, a rather weary expression crossing her features briefly. "You have the skill and background as a terrorist; the looks that match what Arimosi would take interest in and your...experience with Trieze through the war would...prove invaluable in this case."   
  
The file snapped shut as the implications of what Une was truly asking hit the Chinese boy. "I see." He frowned down at the closed file in his hand. "When exactly do you need an answer?"   
  
Une sighed, leaning back in her cushioned chair. "I hate to say this, but no later than tomorrow...I need time to find someone else if you decide not to take the mission...and we're all ready getting a little behind..." She gave a wry smile that held no true humor. "Having Relena-and therefore Zechs and Noin-on my case about this is no pleasant thing."   
  
"Indeed," Wufei said, gaining his feet. "If you would give me a few hours to review the data and think this over, I'll have my answer to you by the end of the day."   
  
Une nodded. "Of course," she said, watching as Wufei turned and started towards the door. "And Chang, this is strictly confidential."   
  
Dark eyes peered back at the older woman for a moment. "Of course." Wufei said in a simplistic voice, leaving the impersonal office before Une had a chance to say anything further.   
  
Once outside the office, Wufei stood briefly still, his spine rigid, his mind tying itself in knots even as his feet began to carry him automatically back to his cubical.   
  
It wasn't actually all that surprising that Une had asked Nataku's one-time pilot to take on such a mission...she had had close enough contact with Trieze during the war that she'd certainly know about Wufei's less than honorable activities...Had she asked then-well...had she asked the Wufei that was fighting the war to take on such a mission, the warrior would have excepted it without issue. However...ever since the blasted war had ended, Wufei had returned to his one-time "prudish" (as Duo once put it) ways...sleeping on his back with his knees together, so to speak. Especially after his fellow pilots had paired up...   
  
Trowa and Quatre getting together had been no surprise to the dragon pilot...he'd been waiting for the day that the two would come out and openly hold hands or snuggle...it had only been a matter of time. Duo and Heero, on the other hand, had thrown Wufei off balance. Sure, Duo had been a long-time flirt around Heero...the braided boy had been a long-time flirt around almost EVERYONE...but to see Heero flirting back...and then the two of them making noises in the night...   
  
Point of the matter, all of that...the happy relationships and secret looks that Wufei saw between lovers made the black haired boy increasingly uncomfortable with his sexuality. Especially since he had to except the fact that his fantasies and dreams involving the pilots would never be fulfilled...   
  
The Chinese boy shook his head violently, trying to clear the thoughts from his brain as he found himself standing, rather uncertainly, in his own workspace. Tossing the file with uncharacteristic carelessness onto the desk, the young man pulled his seat out and sat down with a small "huff" of air. This was no time to ponder forgotten crushes or lost security, he told himself sternly, reaching for the manila folder. The mission he was asked to undertake was separate, and should be treated as such...   
  
Flipping the folder open, Wufei frowned and concentrated on the first page of characters.   
  
Hours past...5:00 came and went...the hard working Preventors all went home, the lights of the building dimmed...but still, Wufei sat alone in his cubical, file open but forgotten before him as his mind swirled in a storm of indescribable thoughts.   
  
"Chang?" The voice pulled the young man from his thoughts, and he turned in his swivel chair, a frown on his face, to face the older woman who stood behind him, her hands on either side of the cubicle's "doorway".   
  
"Yes, Lady?" Wufei asked, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose wearily...he hadn't noticed how tired he was until the interruption.   
  
"Do you realize what time it is?" Une asked, as she stepped further into Wufei's tidy work area, shifting her briefcase to her left hand so as to show Wufei her watch. "Even I'm ready to go home..."   
  
Wufei didn't bother looking at the watch...he knew it was late. He stood gingerly, stretching his sore muscles. "I've been thinking," he said plainly, ignoring Une's raised eyebrow and silent invitation that he continue for the moment. A yawn forced itself from the Chinese man's mouth, and he gestured vaguely with one hand to the still open file on his small desk. "If I'm going to take the assignment," he said, his eyes bouncing restlessly about the familiar space. "There are a couple of things that need to happen."   
  
Une set her leather briefcase down on the carpet, a slight frown finding her features. "And those are...?"   
  
"Well, first of all, no contacting me except in cases of extreme emergency..." Wufei said, forcing his mind to clear enough to recall the conditions he had set earlier that afternoon. "I'll contact you when it's safe..." Une nodded in assent, but Wufei ignored her, continuing with the short list he'd assembled in his mind. "Secondly, I start immediately-my current work can be assigned to someone else easily enough..." Again, Une nodded. "And lastly," Wufei focused his dark eyes clearly on the woman, a little glower appearing in their depths, as though he expected opposition when he finished his sentence. "I make the final calls."   
  
Opposition Wufei expected, and indeed, Trieze's one-time assistant opened her mouth immediately after the words had passed through Wufei's lips. "Absolutely not," she began in a business like tone. "You can't-"   
  
"It will be MY safety," Wufei said rather loudly, overpowering the woman's words easily, his tone deadly serious. "I need that right...otherwise I will not take this assignment."   
  
For a moment the two stood, completely still, eyes locked in stubborn glares...Une broke it first, sighing and turning away. "Fine-but keep us informed."   
  
Wufei let out an inner sigh...he'd expected more trouble than that, and was grateful that Une decided not to put up a fight. He wasn't certain he could win a fight-and he would still likely except the mission..."That I will do." He agreed, turning back into his cubical to collect his things.   
  
"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, Chang." The lady picked up her bag, turning to leave. "Trieze-sama has been in the car since lunchtime, and is likely wanting out...plus I must get home to Lucrezia." A small smile found her lips as she started away.   
  
"I'll be in touch," Wufei murmured, even though his boss was already nearly to the door.   
  
Wufei sighed, picking up the file off his desk and closing it wearily. He couldn't believe he'd accepted such an assignment...he couldn't believe what he was going to do...again.  
  
  
  
  
note: sooo...what think you? 


End file.
